Prophecy of love
by Neal4Potter
Summary: it begins exactly one year from the time harry found and destroyed LV last horcrux the one within LV body .Harry has sent letters to Ron and Hermione both explaining his triumph and that it was time for him to come home. Will Ron and Hermione be able to h


Harry Potter and the

Prophecy of legend

This fanfic was created by Alia Oneal

it begins exactly one year from the time harry found and destroyed LV last horcrux the one within LV body .Harry has sent letters to ron and hermione both explaining his triumph and that it was time for him to come home, he would arrive in hogesmeade September first as to comply with the tradition of seeing themselves at the start of term. As Ron And Hermione read the letters it seemed like lifetimes ago they had been sitting under the beech tree mourning over DD death and learning that Harry would not return for his 7vth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After All

A beautiful girl with long brown hair who had awoken to the sound of an owl at her window began to weep as she read a letter written by a dear friend . It had been 5 years since Hermione Granger had seen Harry ,and in the reasonably short amount of time the Wizarding world was safe again .Harry Potter had avenged himself and many who after hearing the legends of Harry Potter would not consider themselves equal. Harry had killed the most powerful wizard alive ,he was a hero how ever modest he was ,he was a hero. Hermione smiled pleasantly then sat down at her desk opposite the mirror and began to scratch at a piece of parchment with a beautiful quill that was given to her by headmistress McGonagall .

Meanwhile, a great deal away from Hermione ,a handsome young man with striking red hair had just stepped out of the shower awoken that day also by an owl ,was sitting on his bed towel still on, reading a letter written by a dear friend and petting his owl Pedwidgeon on the head. Ron Weasley must have read that letter six hundred times of course he knew LV had been killed but to hear or at least see it for himself from Harry he knew for the first time in about 5 years ..."yes, it must be ,near 5 years now " he thought to himself , everything was going to be okay.

As Ron pulled on his well fitting pair of Dark Denim Jeans an owl swooped in through the open window and made quite a ruckus knocking over his broomstick in the process . Ron grabbed for the envelope that was tied to the leg of the owl and at that very moment the large brown barn owl dived down ripping a piece of the letter , Ron's hand being slashed in the process and leaving a reasonably decent cut .As if the owl's intentions were to hurt Ron it suddenly perched its self upon Pedwidgeon wooden landing and stuck out its leg with a dignified ease .

"Bloody hell What was that all about "

And without giving it any more thought began to read his damaged letter

Dearest Ron,

With the news ,I'd love to come and visit. No time for a response, spoke to your mother told her I was coming but not about the news

With greatest love

Hermione got dressed ,glanced around at her bed room that she had since of age made resonably larger and murmured a spell afterwich the bed made its self and the green walls shown with an unnatural cleansliness.She pointed her wand at the roots of her hair and it straightened and pulled back out of her face in a loose up do.She took one last glance in the mirror then looked up to the corner where there was a picture fitted neatley of ron hermione and harry all smiling and waving with harry's arm draped around Hermione's waste. Hermione was proud of harry he was the bravest boy she had ever known .Harry had always been a man, Always had a strong persona and he like ron completed her life however long ago it was .

The picture that was taken so innocently had stricken deep emotions in Hermiones heart.it was taken moments after Harry and Hermione had reappeard in front of Rons cot just moments after they had saved Sirius and said good bye to Buckbeak .Hermione shook herself from the memory of her two best friends giggled at the fact it was now only moments until she would see one of them again . She ran down the stairs of the new home her parents had bought her . Her father had become an important figure in the Muggle World, writing stories based on Harry Potters leggend using different names calling Hogwarts , Herwish and Harry Potter James Lotter and such but nether the less making quiete a lot of money selling the series to the Muggle community .

Ron Walked down the Burrow's rickety steps passing Ginny both on there way down for breakfastand emerged in the kitchen where Mrs.Weasley scolded him for the noise that clearly had the entire house a little roused.

Ginny had got a job straight out of Hogwarts as an Executive editor for the Quibbler. Luna Lovegood had moved out of the country with her father nearly two and a half years ago, and had left the quibbler to Ginny who at the time was the closest of friends with Luna .Ginny however had turned the magazine into a much more respectable source of information .Ginny stayed at the Burrow to be with her mother since Ron was looking for a job and was planning on moving out .

"Mum!" said Ron

"I don't want to hear your excuses you are a grown boy it really is..." said Mrs.Weasley in a huffy voice

"No, Mum!" said Ron again this time trying to put as much urgency in his voice as humanly possible

Ginny giggled as she looked at her mother who's hairs had gone on edge

"Okay then what could.." but before Mrs.Weasley could finish Ron pulled out Harry's letter and laid it on the table .

"Oh,oh,oh Ron "said Mrs.Weasley as she now began to cry Ron gave her a comforting hug and began to tear up a little too but held it back for Ginny's sake who was sitting now starting to read Harry's letter too.

Ginny immediately began to cry it was so long ago but her and Harry's short relationship was sweet and meaningful.

"He's...Harry's " said Ginny shaking

"Yes dear He's okay He's coming home "said Mrs.Weasley

Mrs.Weasley who had always felt a sort of motherly responsibility but more or less love for harry could not stop crying .

After a few minutes the two Weasley women pulled them selves together. Still shaking with joy continued eating with huge smiles. Ron who was so happy to see the two smiling again ,what with Percy gone ,Bill's attack and marriage and not seeing much of George ,Fred or Charlie that he completely forgot about the letter he had just received who could it have come from .

'Pop'.

Mrs.Weasley Apparated upstairs .

'Pop'.

Back down again and was dressed and ready to go out .

"Im going to the Ministry to tell your father the news about Harry!" she said

Ginny still grinning "nodded"

Ron who was fumbling with a piece of toast and still thinking of the two letters he received didn't hear.

'Pop'.

Ron instantly looked up and scanned the kitchen.

"Where's Mum popped of to?"

Ginny in such a giddy mood already gave a girlish giggle at Ron's joke.

"She's gone to tell dad bout' Harry"Ginny said

"Wha' bu' I ..letter ...ask ...who "grunted Ron

"Oh honestly Ron" said Ginny in a familiar voice

Something struck Ron deep in is now muscular chest ,his heart was beating faster than it was in his first game of Quidditch ,he couldn't breath he was happy and scared all at the same time. He knew. He knew who the destroyed not strange anymore but the loving sweet letter had come from. He quickly dug his hand into his left Jean pocket and pulled out the torn letter that he was fighting the urge to kiss. And said out loud not caring about Ginny as she was going up the stairs to go and get ready for work.

"It's her I just know it " and after a long pause

"Hermione"

"Blimey!"and Ron ran back up to his room clearly not satisfied with what he was wearing actually jumped back in the shower collogued himself and put of the same jeans but this time with the new shirt he had just bought only yesterday

And at that same moment Hermione was sitting in her lovely kitchen looking out into her back yard at the bird bath glistening in the sun .She was sipping tea quite nervousley and nibbling on a piece of toast .Her home had been decorated in the most Hermione -ish way possible with color coordinating pillows and such. And at the far end of the livingroom was possibly the largest fireplace in the entire neighbor hood .it was toped with lovely scented candles and a painting of Hermione sitting in a large velvet chair that was done for her 20th birth day .Hermione got a sudden rush of excite ment as she thaught outloud "im going to see him today, im going to see him right now "

And with that Hermione opened a gem encrusted tin box that was sitting at the very rim of the fire place .She lit the fire felt the warmth on her skin and inserted her hand in the large amount of iridescent floo powder took out just a bit threw it into the fire watched the flames turn an emerald shine and screamed "the Burrow".Just then Ron was stepping down the last eight or so steps when he heard the unmistakable crackling sound of someone traveling by floo powder; his heart leapt.

"Hello"Ron said as he turned the corridor into th kitchen only to watch the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen step out of his kitchen fireplace

"Hi" Hermione said with a feeling of pure stupidity that she could not manage 'Hello'.There was a second or to in wich one was scanning the other for the changes that had occurred over 5 years time .

In these short seconds Hermione managed to conjure up a summary of the man that was standing in front of her.Hermione began at the top where Ron's wildly sexy hair seemed to fall in the exactly right place. His broad shoulders were clearly caring some very tightly built arms underneath the button down collard shirt that was the most gorgeous green to match his eyes and complement his hair .His pants fit just right and last but certainly not least his height Ron Weasley had grown up and she noticed .All in a few blissful moments.

But Ron was not completely bored either he scanned Hermione with such anticipation as to was he going to see next. Hermione had also grown up her body had filled out and her hair pulled back made her eyes simply mesmerizing.

"Hi" snapped Ron,leaving Hermione with a puzzled yet bedazzled look

"Hi" she snapped back

"Hi" Ron quickly repeated not sure as to what to do next

"Oh my Gosh ,Oh My ,Oh My ,You were expecting someone, your girlfriend,and here I am ,oh honestly I cant believe myself .I bet you havn't even got my owl ..."

"I..I..I'm not expecting some one see well your bird it uh bit me ,vicous thing really ,well that does'nt matter now "

Ron walked up to Hermione as she was still raving on about how she could not believe herself ,he took her hands in his and said in the softest voice ron had ever used and said .

"I am very glad your here,Hermione Granger"and with that she smiled he smiled and they embraced each other closer than they had ever been.

Lost Friends(soon to come Ch.2)

hope u like it need bumps!


End file.
